Back to the Future 4: Biff Strikes Again!
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope that you enjoy it! Biff is at it again and it's up to Marty and Lorraine to stop him!
1. I'm Late for School!

Marty woke up to the loud ringing of his alarm clock. He rolled over in his bed at saw the clocking flashing 9:00. He jumped out of bed realizing how late it was and kept saying to himself, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm sooo late. He knew that one more detention meant summer school for him, but Marty had other plans, more important plans, and definitely more fun than sitting in a hot room with a boring teacher learning things he already knew or didn't care about. One of those plans was to go time traveling, just like any normal 17 year old kid and a crazy scientist friend would do. Duh! 

He hopped into his new, shiny black SUV drove to his school. The roads were strangely empty which Marty took to be an odd sign. When Marty pulled into the empty school parking lot, there were no cars. "Wait a minute...why's it empty?" thought Marty. He looked around and something just didn't seem right; nobody was around town and, come to think of it, he hadn't even seen his parents this morning. "This is heavy," groaned Marty as he took the familiar road to Doc's house. Marty had the strange feeling that he would shortly be hurtling through time in the DeLorean that Doc had created in his lab. After all, he told Marty, he wanted to travel in style.

He got out of his car and got the key from under Doc's doormat. Marty mentally reminded himself to let Doc know that that probably wasn't a very good hiding spot. He walked inside and immediately didn't like what he saw. Papers were strewn everywhere, books and clothing covered the floor, machines were smashed, but amidst the rubble was a letter addressed to Marty. It read:

"Dear Marty,  
By now you must have realized that you are the only person left in town. I have been taken as a hostage by Biff and his gang, he stole the time machine when Clara and I had been in for a visit. He must have seen us flying through the sky and took it for himself. Biff told me to tell him how to run the machine or I'd never see Clara or my boys again. I could only assume that he was once again trying to get to your mother and make Hill Valley hell for all of us while he reaped the benefits. I don't have much time left to explain what your next course of action will be because my new freeze ray will only work for a short time.

What you must do is this: first, find Biff and see if there is some way for you to get more information about his unoriginal plot to your Mother; second, Clara will be able to help because she had escaped when Biff's crony had her. She has all the equipment you'll need to stop him; thirdly, don't forget to feed Einstein."

"Wait, I thought everything was gone," said Marty to himself.

"No, only people are gone, Marty," the letter read, "you'll find Einstein safe and sound in his force field dog house out back. Best of luck to you! -Doc."

"Yeah, I knew this would be heavy." thought Marty as he walked into force-

"Owwwwwww!!! Damn, that hurt!" he yelled as 1,000 volts of electricity shot through his body.

"P.S. The force field can be turned off by a button near the oak tree. Shut it off before going near the house or you'll be shocked by 1,000 volts, very painful. Be careful!" the letter said as Marty just realized there was a post script.

"This is gonna be a long day." said Marty to himself as he rubbed his arms and pushed the off button near the tree. "And I didn't even get any breakfast!" he said, thinking about a nice plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.


	2. The Search

Marty was able to track Biff down pretty easily because he was the only person, other than Marty, that was still in town. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he go to Biff's masion, but it sure wasn't that Biff had made the town his slaves. He saw his dad being used as a human punching for Biff and his goons and he wasn't expecting to see servers bringing Biff his three course lunch either. Seated next to biff was Lorraine; she was tied down and Biff kept trying to feed her and kiss her. Marty had to ocunt to 50 before he could stand to take the long walk up the back lane to Biff's head table.

"Come on, take a bite! It's your favorite." said Biff trying and failing to tempt Lorraine to eat the food that would brainwash her to do Biff's bidding.

Marty crept carefully and quietly behind the table and he realized that his mom was crying. While Biff was watching some brainwashed people blow up part of the town, Marty grabbed asilver platter of laced figer sandwiches and whacked him in the back of his head. Lorraine turned to face her savior.

"Marty!" she yelled as loud as she dared, "what are you doing here? You should have gone to get help, not coming back for me!"

"I couldn't just leave you and Dad and the town behind. Besides, I'm following orders." said Marty as he untied the ropes that bound his mother.

"Whose orders?" ask Lorraine suspiciously.

"Doc's! Biff saw him and Clara flying in the time--." Marty stopped short.

Lorraine looked at Marty expectantly. "What is it? If it can help the town, you need to let me know." Biff groaned as he started waking up.

"Come on, I'll tell ya on the way to Biff's garage." said Marty.

Lorraine gave him a curious glance as they snuck around the back of the huge masion.

"Now will you explain to me what's going on?" asked Lorraine.

Marty took a deep breath and tried his best to explain everything from the clock tower incident, to young Biff, the truth about Calvin Klein, and even about their strange date. Lorraine waited until her son had finished his story.

"So it was you I...dated? And you saved me from Biff and alcoholism all those times? Please tell me that you're making it all up."

"I'm not lying, and even if some stuff went wrong, some good came out of it: Doc met Clara in 1885 (a gasp from Lorraine) and I saved Dad from being Biff's slave all those years. Now we have a nice house, I got a new car, and Uncle Joey isn't in jail!" Marty was proud of himself and was glad to finally have told someone about his adventures through time. He went over to his mom and gave her a big hug to show his thanks. Lorraine hugged her son close to her and promised him that everything would turn out right.

Then they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them, letting them know that danger was near and they ran over to the biggest garage you've ever seen. Cars from 1940-1985 were parked allover, but Marty knew what he was looking for. He had described to Lorraine what the DeLorean looking like, but let's just say that she wasn't very car savvy.

"Is this it, Marty?" she asked, pointing to a 1958 Ford. Marty appointed her as look-out.

It took only a few minutes more to find familiar vehicle. There was only one problem...he didn't have the keys to drive it. They would have to head back to the lion's den and straight to the lion himself. 


	3. Back in Time

"So, we don't have the keys. Now we need to go back and sneek into the mansion, find Biff, and get the keys. Then we have to take the time machine to find young Biff and stop him from taking control of the town. After that, we should be able to come back here and everything will be back to normal. Is THAT what you're telling me?!" asked Lorraine incredulously.

"Geeze, Mom, you make it sound easy." he replied sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me. Now listen, I think I have a plan..."

"Sounds like it'll work." replied Marty as they worked out the final details.

After getting waiter disguises to get into the house, Lorraine showed Marty the way to Biff's private wing. Marty didn't at all like the fact that she seemed to know where everything was after only a day and a half of being here. He supposed that Biff had dragged her about, wanting to please her with all of the stuff he had crammed into his masion, and he hoped that nothing else had happened. It made Marty angry all over again and made him more determined to accomplish his mission. They walked down an obscure hallway that Marty would have missed if he had been on his own. It had thick dark green carpetting and a bunch of pictures of long gone Tannens hung on the wall. Marty almost chuckled to himself when he saw the picture of Buford and how he fell into the manure and was shortly arrested thereafter. They weren't a very good-looking bunch, to put it kindly. Marty remembered hearing that Biff had come into a "small" fortune when Biff's grandmother, Tiff, had died and left him a comfortable sum of money. Shortly they reached Biff's office and they heard him talking, well, yelling, on the phone to a mysterious stranger.

"...Well, find them! How hard is it to keep track of a stupid kid and his scientist friend? Oh, and while you're at it, see if you can get Lorraine over here. Yeah that's the one. Yeah she's got beautiful brown hair that falls down to her shoulders, her laugh is so soft and so sweet that it's almost like," Biff stopped when he realized how nice he was sounding,"---NEVERMIND, just go get her and we never had this conversation, got it? Don't be a butt-head about it, just do what I say!" Biff angrily hung up the phone. What would Biff want with him? Oh yeah, he knew all about the time machine too. Damn.

Biff was starting to come towards and they both noticed that Biff put the keys inside the top drwer of his desk. Here was the chance they had been waiting for, even though he didn't particularly like his mother's plan, she was the one that wanted to go through with it. Lorraine gave Marty one last look and stepped from behind the door. Biff wasn't expecting to see her there because he thought she had skipped town hours ago. Oh well, less for him to worry about now.

"Lorraine, where the hell did you go? You're supposed to stay with me, understand?" Biff was borderline miffed, but he was willing to give the love of his life a chance to make amends, exactly as Lorraine had predicted.

"Somebody came up behind you and tried to take me away and then he knocked you out. I just now escaped and knew you would be SO worried if I didn't come back to you." said Lorraine as she slowly made her way over to Biff.

This is where Marty came into the plan. Lorraine told him that as soon as she started to kiss Biff to please grab the keys as fast as possible so that she could go rinse her mouth out when they got the keys. Lorraine kept talking to keep Biff occupied and give Marty the chance to get to the desk. Marty was almost home free when his knee hit the side of the heavy, old desk and he let out and involutary gasp.

"Hey, you-" Biff was a little preoccupied as Lorraine laid a big kiss on him. He seemed to have completely forgotten that Marty was grabbing the keys and running out the door. Lorraine saw Marty running and quickly followed suit. By the time Biff noticed, it was already too late to see which door they had gone through, bu he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Guys, we got a situation on floor 3 hall 6 room 11 in west wing of the top half of the floor! Bring back up and hurry before you're out of a job!" yelled Biff as he realized that he had been tricked in the worst way and he wasn't going to take that lying down...

Meanwhile...

"Ew, ew, ew, ewwwwwww!" Lorraine kept saying over and over. "That was horrible and he even tried to pull over to his desk. Yuck!" She was really grossed out. I mean, come on, wouldn't you be too?

"I wish we could have done it in a more manly, not gross way, like with guns." thought Marty, he didn't like that his mom had to kiss such a jerk, but instead he said, "Mom, you are really brave and everything to have, well, done THAT. And, um..."

"Don't worry, Marty," said Lorraine comfortingly,"everything's going to turn out fine." She herself was even more worried than the time Marty had set the living room rug on fire. That was a freak out, but she kept her calm just like Calvin What's-his-name had told her to. She didn't remember much about Calvin, only that he was the talk of the high school for almost two weeks, and then he mysteriously vanished after the Hill Valley lightening storm. You even say he was lost in time. But enough about that, Lorraine knew she had to focus on getting back to the garage.

The both scrambled into the DeLorean and Marty went through the familiar routine. "Time circuits on, flux capacitor...fluxing, and we are ready to go!" The car sped up to the 88 miles per hour and before they knew it the were hurtling through time.

"Marty, when are we going to? We never found out." asked Lorraine nervously.

"I've got a hunch, trust me." said Marty. He had already put the date into the time circuits, November 13, 1955, the day after he had originally gone back, just to make sure they wouldn't run into their other selves.

And then they were gone with only the fire trails to hint that the had been there. 


	4. The Dream Boat

Marty and Lorraine arrived in Hill Valley, just outsde of town on November 11, 1955. There were now three Martys, two Lorraines, two Docs, and one young Biff. It was going to be extemely complicated to keep track of where everyone was, especially Marty because he had to track of all eight of them. "This is heavy." groaned Marty as he felt the weight of responsibilty resting on his shoulders.

"It's like stepping through time." said Lorraine softly.

"Mom, I don't know how to tell ya this, but there's two of you here and now there's three of me here." said Marty, trying to explain that this would be harder than he had originally thought.

"How can there be three of you? I thought you only came here once." she asked.

"Well, the first time I went back was an accident and I had to save Doc from the Libyans. Then I had to go back to stop you from marrying Biff. And I'm here with you now. The only chance we have is to go to the dance and see where Biff goes after Dad takes him out. Until then, we just gotta stay away from ourselves and find a place to get something to eat." Marty answered as clearly as he possibly could.

"Let's go to Lou's for a nice hamburger. I haven't been there in almost thirty years." she said, thinking back to her teenage years.

They started walking over when Marty remember that this was the day after "Darth Vadar" and Marty had convinced Georger to take Lorraine to the dance. He grabbed Lorraine and pulled her behind the corner of the cafe.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get something to eat. What's wrong?" she whispered.

Marty pointed in the direction of himself and George walking into the cafe and over to Lorraine's table. Lorraine (the one from 1985) kept looking from the Marty standing next to her and the one that walked into the cafe, finally realizing how real their situation was. They waited for Marty to be chased out by Biff and his goons so that they could finally just sit, eat, and plan where they could get the mind control machine away from young Biff.

"Mom, you're gonna want to watch this." he said feeling pleased that his mom could see how the story really went with her own two eyes. 1955 Marty took apart a little boy's scooter and turned it into a skateboard, Biff, chasing him down with his car, and then when he crashed into the manure truck. 1985 Lorraine then thought she was safe to walk into the restaurant because of the huge crowd blocking her from view. What she didn't realize was that she was standing next to herself.

"Isn't he a dream boat?" gushed 1955 Lorraine to the crowd of people around her.

1985 Lorraine looked at herself in shock. She had thought her son was a...dream boat? This was really messed up, she needed to lie down or get some coffee or something before she fainted. Luckily Marty stepped in and quickly guided her inside and to a back booth where nobody would hear them talking or recognize them.

"Okay, now what's the plan?"

"Mom, would you like to go the dance with me?

Lorraine noticed that this was a joke and answered,"I'd be enchanted." She laughed and they finally were able to enjoy their lunch. 


	5. The Dance

The next day Lorraine decided to go dress shopping and she needed to find something that would blend in with everyone elses clothing. She recalled the dress she had bought the first time she had gone to the dance; it was dark pink and strapless with white netting under the skirt to fluff up the bottom, she adored that dress. She hoped that they had her size because even though she was in good shape for 47 that was what happened to your figure after having three children. She entered Ruth's Frock Shoppeand began looking through racks of dresses, finding many pretty ones, but not the one she was looking for. Lorraine turned towards the door when she heard it's bells jingle over it. In walked, well, herself and she saw her old friend Cate walk in behind her. She made a mental note to give Cate a call later. 1985 Lorraine had nowhere to hide so she pretended that she hadn't seen herself. 1955 Lorraine immediately walked over to the counter, not even noticing her other self, and asked where the dress she had had altered was. Ruth, the store keeper, handed her and Cate the box and they left the store laughing.

When the coast was clear Lorraine walked up to the store clerk and asked for an exact copy of the dress that "that girl" had bought. She looked at her like she was crazy.

"That dress is more for the younger crowd, and I think I have just the dress for you over here. It's a blue that would look lovely on you." said Ruth.

"I need that dress. That's the only dress I'd like to buy. Please?" Lorraine said, knowing how silly she sounded, pouting over a dress like a child.

Ruth just rolled her eyes and took her measurements. "Well I'll be! You're just about the same build as Miss Banes and just about two and a half sizes off! Your dress will be ready in a few hours and you can come on by to pick it up." Ruth was surprised at such a similarity in the sizes, almost as if they were the same person...

Lorraine smiled to herself, she was in better shape than she had thought.

"Sorry about before ma'am, didn't mean to bother you. And say, do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." asked Ruth.

"Well, it took a long time for me to get here, but we've met before. I'll be back soon for the dress. Thank you!" Lorraine left the shop smiling. The scene she saw outside, however, was not a particularly happy one though. Biff was chasing 1955 Lorraine and yelling that someday she would be his wife, but Marty hadn't let that happen to her. She also saw a very old man who she assumed must be the old Biff that Marty had mentioned to her; for some reason he was sitting in young Biff's car. After talking for a few minutes, they drove away, leaving lorraine feeling very confused because she thought she saw Marty peeking out from under a green blanket in the back of Biff's car.

When Lorraine had gotten back to the Hill Valley Hotel she realized that it was getting close to when the dance would be starting. She took her dress from its box and held it close to her, remebering the first time she had worn it. Asking out "Calvin," being chased by Biff, dancing with Geaorge after being rescued by him, it was like a wonderful dream, but it was all real. She slipped it on over her haed and zippered up the back, put on her matching heels, and fluffed up her hair in a very 1950's hair-do. She stood staring at herself in the mirror and she felt like she was 17 again. Then she heard Marty knock on her door and came in wearing a new suit that he had bought. He looked very handsome, even if it was a zoot suit.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" said Marty. He didn't know how the dress would be on her because she was, after all, thirty years older. But if Marty hadn't known any better, he would have thought that 1955 Lorraine had followed him again.

"Thank you, Marty." said Lorraine with a smile. She had raised her son to be a polite young man and here he was being just that.

"Ready to go dance like it's 1955?" asked Marty. Lorraine laughed and they walked out to the blue car Marty had rented.

They pulled up to Hill Valley High and Marty could hear the ending chordes of "Earth Angel" and he rushed them inside. Marty knew that his dad had already punched out Biff and they walked in just in time to see Lorraine and George's first kiss and to see the Marty up on stage waving to George as a congradultions. Marvin Berry was asking Marty to play another song with them, something that really cooked.

"Alright, this one's an oldie...well, it's an oldie where I come from." Marty said to the crowd and then told the band how to play the song he had in mind. And lo and behold, "Johnny B. Goode" was blasting out of the speakers.

Lorraine looked at the Marty standing next to her in amazment. "That's some interesting music, Marty." He smiled sheepishly and pulled her into the dance, that's one of the reasons they were there, right? Everything was going fine until Biff's guys came in to try to get the Almanac away from one of the Martys. The Marty dancing with 1985 Lorraine got them out of their sight before they were seen. That's when it hit him; all three Martys were at this dance! One on the guitar, on climbing in the rafters with the Almanac, and one trying to get the mind control device away from young Biff. It was hard for Marty to keep track of all of him.

Marty looked over at Lorraine and noticed that her hand was starting to fade and that's when he knew that it was now or never in getting the machine away from Biff. "Mom, stay here and try not to be seen. I'm gonna go get Doc's mind control machine."

And with that Marty was sneeking from behind Biff to try to knock him out. Then Marty realized that he couldn't because this Biff still had the Almanac! They would have to wait until he crashed into the manure truck...again. This was heavy. Marty carefully made his way back to the table his mom was hidden under and tried to think of a way to keep his mom from fading and still safely get the time device back to Doc's house. 


	6. Everything Will be Fine

"Marty, what's going on? Why can't I see my hand?" asked Lorraine as Marty rushed them to the car.

"You're fading away, Mom. We gotta get back soon or you'll be erased! We need to take the machine back to Clara in 1985 so she can destroy it." answered Marty.

They zoomed out of the parking lot just when the clock tower struck 10:00. Lorraine turned to face the tall, proud clock knowing that it would be the last time she'd ever see it working. She said a little good-bye and turned to face what was ahead. Meanwhile, Marty hoped that he wouldn't pass himself on the road but then he remembered that speeding along at 90 mph would probably not make that occurrence likely. They were getting close to the tunnel now and Marty knew he'd only have about two minutes to get Doc's device before anyone would realize that "Calvin" had been trying to "rob" Biff.

Marty parked the rental car in some bushes near where the crash would take place. He looked over at his mom and saw that she wasn't looking any better.

"Marty? I don't feel so good." She was slumped over and looked nearly transparent. This was not good.

Marty checked his watch; 10:04. His first self had made it safely home. Just when he was about to lose hope, he heard Biff floor it, following close behind Marty on the pink hover board. But a rope of flags fell down and pulled Marty up into the flying DeLorean and Biff crashed unceremoniously into the manure truck. And we all know how Biff hates manure.

There was no way that Marty could safely get the contraption away from biff. Marty needed a plan, he needed a police officer uniform? Why was there a police uniform in his 1955 rental car? And then it hit him, like a bolt of lightening, Doc had put it there for him! Marty quickly changed into the uniform (which happened to fit him perfectly) and saw that it came with a badge with his name on it, hand cuffs, and a flashlight. Officer Marty walked over to Biff's messed up car to make his first and only arrest of the evening.

"Excuse me? I'm sure you know that it's illegal to, uh, have your car covered in manure after 10:00 in October. Right sir?" said Marty.

"What kind of stupid law is that?!" yelled Biff.

"I'm gonna have to take you downtown to take care of this mess.■ replied Marty.

"No way! I ain't going no where with you, butthead!" argued Biff.

"Resisting arrest now, huh?" said Marty, walking over to Biff. Thank God for cop shows.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" challenged Biff.

Marty jumped on him and pushed him over the hood of his car to cuff him. Marty got one cuff on his wrist and the other around the handle to his car door. Marty stepped away while Biff fruitlessly tried to punch him.

"I'm gonna kill you! Get over here jerk! I should punch your lights out! Let me go!" Biff kept yelling angrily.

Then Marty took off his policeman hat to show himself as Calvin Klein.

"WHAT?! YOU?!" Biff was screaming now and his face was bright red, but Marty just casually walked over to grab the mind control device from Biff's glove compartment.

"Cya Biff." Marty said with a smirk. He got back to the car and drove like heck back to where the DeLorean was hidden. "Don't worry, Mom. Everything will be fine." Marty said to his mom. In no time at all they were buckled into the time machine and hoping that Lorraine and the rest of 1985 was fine, too.


	7. Clara to the Rescue

Marty landed the DeLorean in Doc's driveway and carried a much faded Lorraine into the Brown's house.

"Clara? Clara! I need some help over here!" called Marty.

Clara rushed around a corner and said "Oh dear! Emmett warned me this might happen. Here, set her down on the couch. Once we destroy that horrid device, everything will be fine." said Clara.

Then she turned her back to Marty and appeared to be looking for something. That something turned out to be what looked like a bazooka, but it was about two times bigger.

"Stand over there, Marty. It's got quite a kick to it." instructed Clara." And Marty, knowing what some of Doc's devices could do, took her word for it.

BAM! BOOM! POP! BANG! POW!

Nobody would be using the mind control machine any time soon. Where it had been sitting on the floor was now only a ring of black ash and a few springs. Marty looked over to his mom; she was fully visible and the color had returned to her face. She woke up and ran over to Marty to give him a big hug.

"Marty, why are you dressed like a cop?" asked Lorraine.

"Well, see, when you were passed out…" And Marty explained what had been going on while she had been out. Everyone laughed at the part where Marty cuffed Biff to his car door. He was about to tell them next about how funny Biff looked when he was yelling, but then Doc walked in the door!

"Doc!" "Emmett!' "Mr. Brown!" Everyone was so glad to see that Doc was ok. Behind him walked Jules and Verne and both were safe and sound.

"Oh! All my boys are alright!" cried Clara with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know I would be missed so much. Maybe I should go away more often." replied Doc smilingly.

"Let's order a pizza to celebrate!" shouted Jules.

"Good idea; I'll call George and we'll have a family party." answered Lorraine.

When George walked into the Brown's house, the first thing he noticed was that Marty was dressed like a cop and Lorraine was wearing a very familiar looking dress.

"What did I miss?" asked George as he walked over to the table for a piece of pizza.

"Who wants to start?" asked Marty to the group.

"It all started when I created my newest invention…" began Doc.

The End?


	8. The Key

Two days later

"Hey, Doc, I just remembered something I was gonna tell you a few days ago. I think I know how Biff got into your lab to get the mind machine." said Marty.

"It must have been pretty clever because all my windows have motion security systems, cameras, and a key code on the back door. What do you think happened?" replied Doc.

"He got in the front door. The key was under the mat." said Marty handing Doc his key back.

It was the same key Marty had used to get into Doc's house the day everyone was under Biff's control. He must have put it back when he was done robbing Doc.

"I was smart enough to invent and build a time machine, but I left my front door key under the mat?" thought Doc to himself, smacking his hand to his forehead.

Marty smiled. Good ole Doc.


End file.
